Deux filles en terre du milieuVoir l'autre fic
by Idrial
Summary: Fic arrêtée, cause améliorement
1. Default Chapter

Description de Nienna et Myriam Nienna:Ella les cheveux blonds et les yeus argenté-bleux. Elle a les oreilles pointue. Oui elle est une Elfe mais elle l'ignore.  
Myriam: C omme Nienna elle a 12 ans . Elle est normale et a les yex bleu et les cheveux noirs.  
  
Deux fille en terre du Milieu  
  
Nienna et Myriam étaient en cour de Mathématique.Nienna rêvassait car après elle allait a son cour de Tir a L'arc.Myriam essayait de tirer Nienna du pays des songes car elle doutait que le professeur allait lui poser une question.Ce qui deva arriver arriva.  
  
-Mme Pallanén Pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la mesure métrique la plus petite?  
Nienna se réveilla mais n'entendit que la fin de la question  
  
-Euh je n'ai pas tout compris professeur  
  
Il y eu quelques ricanements dans la classe. Le professeur répéta la question et elle donna la réponse. La cloche sonna et tout les étudiants sortirent der local. Au passage, plusieurs étudiants lancèrent quelques rigolades sur le fait qu'elle rêvassait en cour.  
Elle alla a son cour de tir a l'arc. Rendue là-bas, Elle se cheanga et prit son arc. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les gymnase et commenca sa pratique.  
Après, elle se dirigea chez elle mais ne se changea pas. Elle parti donc de centre de tir a l'arc et rendu a mi chemin un éclairs la frappa de plein fouet.Elle tomba et après il n'y eu que néant...Myriam s'étais accrochée a elle et elle aussi étais tombée.  
  
Nienna Se réveilla mais elle n'étais ni à l'hôpital ou dans la rue. Elle était dans une forêt et elle entendaits des voix  
  
-Mais Majesté vous ne es connaisez pas  
  
-Cela m'es bien égal j'aide toujours les personnes en danger.  
  
Nienna regarda près d'elle et elle remarue que Myriam commençait a bouger donc elle se leva.  
  
-Oui suis-je ? L'inconnu se tourna et remarque que les deux filles c'étais réveillée.  
  
-Vous êtes près de la cité d'Imladris.Je vais vous emmener avec moi pour vous soigner.  
  
Nienna et Myriam se jetèrent un regard .  
  
- Nous venons.  
  
Elle se levèrent et Les inconnus les aidèrent a monter sur des montures avec d'aute elfes.Nienna étais avec l'inconnu qui lui avait parlé au début.  
  
-Une question monsieur Qui êtes vous?  
  
-Je suis Elrond Undomiel. Souverain de la cité d'Imladris.  
  
Il regarda un instant Nienna et recommenca a Parler.  
  
-Tu n'es pas comme ton Amie Myriam. Tu as les oreilles comme moi.  
  
Nienna resta bouche bée. Elle savait qu'elle avait les oreilles pointues mais elle n'avait pas remarqué les oreilles de Elrond. Elle étaient pointues tout comme les siennes et remarqua que Myriam non.  
  
-Oui je viens de remarquer. Mais de quelle race etes vous?  
  
-Je suis un elfe.  
  
Elrond souris. Ils continuèrent les route en silence quand Nienna cassa ce silence.  
  
-Si vous êtes un elfe moi aussi je suis une Elfe? Car je vous ressemble  
  
-Oui tu as deviné et tu peux me tutoyer  
  
Sur ce ils continuèrent la route en riant car Nienna racontait quelques annecdotes sur sa jeunesse. Elrond aimait bien Nienna car elle répandait la bonne humeur parmis les troupes .  
  
Ce que j'aimerais qu'elle soit ma fille. Elle me ressemble tellement et en plus elle est toujour sereine.  
  
Elrond pensa a cela et fit un sourire a Nienna.Il se souvint de lui demander si elle accepterai d'être sa fille même s'il ne connaîtsait pas son passé.... 


	2. Arrivée a Fondcombe

**Le personnages(Sauf Nienna et Myriam peu-être 1 autre plus tard) ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartienne a J.R.R Tolkien.**

****

**Chapitre deux:Arrivé a Fondcombe**

Ils continuèrent le chemin. Arrivés à Fondcombe, Elrond Pris soin d'aider Nienna à descendre du cheval. Un des cavalier

avait Myriam dans les bras et la portait car elle ne s'était pas réveillée.Arrivé dans la cité, les elfes s'inclinèrent devant le

roi Elrond.Celui-ci remarque qu'ils regardaient Nienna avec un drôle de regard et que celle ci était apeurée. Alors,il accéléra

le pas et alla vers le château. Arrivé, il ordonna aux garde qui portait Myriam d'aller la déposer dans un lit pour qu'il l'examine

dans 10 minutes.Il alla chercher des beaumes elfiques et alla examiner Myriam.Il déclara qu'elle était inconsciente par la faute

de sa chute car elle avait heurté le sol très rudement. Il n,examina pas Nienna car il remarquait qu'elle se portait en pleine forme.

Ils allèrent donc choisir des vêtements A nienna et Myriam, car elle se faisaient remarqué dans leur acoutrement. Quoique Nienna

avait un bel habit. Elrond lui demanda si elle savait son passé. Elle répondit que non. Elle était simplement une humaine. Elrond

écoutait attentivement son histoire. A la fin, ils choisirent des robes pour les filles et repartirent vers la chambre de Myriam.Ils

lui donnèrent une robe bleu pâle qui contrastait avec ses yeux.Si elle re réveillait, elle pourrait la mettre.. À Nienna, il donna

la robe que les deux avaient choisis. Elle était blanche Avec quelques petite broderie or. Après cela, Il alla présenter Arwen,

Elladan et Elrohir à Nienna.Il se révéla que les jumeaux et Nienna étaient tous trois enjoués.A cela, il pensa a demander a

Nienna de ne pas faire de mauvais tour aux autres.

--------

-Maître nos espions on remarqué une faille temporelle.

-Ou se trouve t'elle.

- Au portes de fondcombes.

-Ne prenons pas de chances. Attendons que la guerre soit déclarée

------------------------------------------

Pendant le repas,Nienna discutais avec les jumeaux.Ils semblaient très occupée. Elrond douta qu'ils ne préparent un

mauvais tour car a chaque fois ils commencaient comme cela.

- Je vous dis que Mon père n'aime pas aller dans l'eau!

-Mais que veut tu faire avec cela? NONNN Pas une tour sinon je pense que vous n'aurez pas de descendance mon prince.

- Cessez de m'appeler prince et de me vouvoyez. Je n,accepte point de me faire traiter en haut rang.

-O.k si v...Tu me tutoie et que tu me prénomme par mon nom.

Elrond entendit le discussion et dut se retenir de ne pas rire de l,expression que son fils avait fait quand il avait reçu la

menace de Nienna.Il se retourna et commenca a parler avec d'autres elfes.

- Trouvez-vous que Nienna ressemble a Erenion Gil-galad?

Les elfes aquisièrent.

- elle ne semble pas connaître les elfes. Il faudrait lui apprendre l'elfique et ses rudiments.

A ce moment, Elrond releva la tête et dit qu'ils s'en chargeraient. Sur ce, il décida d'aller voir Myriam.

----------------------------

Elrond Arriva dans le chambre de Myriam et se dirigea vers le lit. Il l'observa et remarque qu'il n'y avait point de changement.

Il lui fit boire un liquide nauséabonde constituée d'atleas et d'autre plantes. Cela était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire le

temps qu'elle se réveille.Après cela, Il commenca a écrire une lettre a thranduil, le roi de Mirkwood.

_Cher Thranduil,_

_Je t'écris pour t'avertir que je pense que nous avons ici a fondcombe la descendante Directe De dernier roi des Noldors. _

_J'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais venir pour confirmer mes dires._

_Elrond_

Il demanda le plus rapides de leur cavalier et lui ordonna d'aller porter la lettre a Thranduil.Il commenca a préparer le cour

sur les rudiments de l,elfique car ils commenceraient le lendemain.

-----------------------------------

Maître nous avons décelé une force inconnue qui nous est fatale.

-Il faudra que notre espion aille a fondcombe pour savoir qui est la source de la force.Il me le faut car je pourrai retrouver

l'unique et détruire la terre du milieu!

A ce moment, un rire démoniaque se fit entendre.

Ce rire qui était si commun aux elfes. Ils l'ignoraient mais l'apocalyspe était a leur portes.....

------------------------------------------

Le lendemain,Elrond demanda a une de servantes d'aller réveiller Nienna. Cela s'avéra inutile, car Nienna était dans le

jardin chantant une chanson qu'elle connaisait.La servante alla chercher Elrond et lui fit écouter la mélodie

_I've failed you again _

_i don't understand_

_it's happened before_

_cant take it no more_

_This foolish games_

_Always end up in confusion_

_I made you mine_

_jus to leave you once again_

_I died in my dreams _

_what supposed to mean_

_God lost in the fire_

_I died in my dreams _

_reahing out of our hands_

_My fatal desire_

_I've dumped you again _

_cause i let you stay_

_i use to pretends_

_That i felt okay_

_Just one big lie _

_Such a perfect illusion_

_I made our mine_

_Jus to hurt one once again_

_I died in my dreams _

_what supposed to mean_

_God lost in the fire_

_I died in my dreams _

_reahing out of our hands_

_My fatal desire_

Ils en furent époustouflés tant la beauté du chant rendait l,air triste et mélancolique, mais il ne connaisait pas ce jargon.

Elrond du se décider a aller rejoindre Nienna car il devait lui apprendre l'elfique.Il fut décu de ne plus l'entendre chanter

mais il se dit qu'il pourrait lui demander de lui rechanter cette chanson un jour.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'aimerais avoir au moin 3 rewiews avant de continuer.Positive ou constructives mais je 'en fiche. et Je cherche un correcteur


End file.
